powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kawaii Rangers Sentai: Chapter 1
Kawaii Rangers Sentai is about a 8 Japanese teenagers who become power rangers! Chapter 1 "I must get 2 skool!!!!!!!!!" Mika look at da clock and see it 9:30. She new she was going to be late. "Bye mom!" Mika yells running out the door grabing breakfast "Ok sweetie."^_^ Mika runned in her sugoi kawaii sailor Japanese school uniform. Mika was running with toast in her mouth. (Later at 9:50) Mika climbed in the window while her teach was calling role call. "Ok i'm in now." As Mika walked to her desk. "MIKA!" a angry voice yell "HERE!" Mika yelled. looking to see the angry voice was the teacher. "NO! I mean why are you getting off the floor?" The teach say to mik "Ummmmmmmm" "That what I thought! MIKA go to the principle office" "NOOOOOOOOOO! I DON'T WANT TO NOOOOOOOOO WHY YOUR SO MEAN SO RUDE AND I HATE YOUR LIP GLOSS!!! YOUR A BAD TEACCHER!" Mika said to the mean teacher. "Detention 4 a week!" The mean teacher said to the sweat Mika. "Wait!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a hot voice yelled. They looked 2 see Sechichi. Chapter 1 part 2 "What is da meaning of this Sechichi Takanaka! The mean teacher said. "I was the 1 who climded out the window! Sechichi said. Mika-chan had notting to do with it! "Wait is he standing up 4 me?....OMG DESUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU HE'S SO SUGOI KAWAII COOL AND HES STANDING UP FOR ME! Mika thought to her self. "Well Mr.Takanaka go to the printable office!" the mean teacher yelled! As Sechichi walked out the classroom 2 the principle office. "WOW Sechichi-kun." Mika thought to her self. (Later after school) "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH RED RANGER SECHICHI YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT ME! Said a evil voice. "You shall not win Zigamegen! Sechichi said. I got Kawaii ranger powerz! "Bakazoidz GO!" As Red Ranger Sechichi tried 2 attack Zigamegen but she the Bakazoidz made the attack deflect. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" As Mika was walking back from class she heard the sound of Sechichi screaming. "Sechichi!" As Mika ran 2 Sechichi. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh who are you!" Mika said looking at Zigamegen. Chapter 1 part 3 As the kawaii nevous Mika looked at da villian. "I'am Zigamegen..A rank one villian...I SHALL DESTROY YOUR PERIOUS SECHICHI-KUN!!!!!!!" "Noooooooooo." Mika screamed. Not my senpai! "Mika.....Run....it 2 dangerous." Sechichi say. "BAKAZOIDZ GET HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Zigamegen yelled. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mika started screaming "No nawt my Mikkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkaaaaaa". Sechichi passinetly yelled. "TO LATE SECHICHI !" Mika started runing from Zigamegen and her bakazoids as her panties in her sugoi kawaii sailor fuku started showing. "Mika.....take...this." Sechichi say as he passed a odd thing to her. "What dis?" Mika ask. "It gies you the power to transform in 2 a Kawaii Ranger." Sechichi-kun replyed Mika took da thing and transformed into a Kawaii Ranger. (oooooooo dis getting intense) Chapter 1 part 4 Mika da light befoe her eyes as she became a Kawaii ranger sentai. Mika was the blue ranger. "Go Mika!" Yelled Sechichi. "Ok Sechichi senpai-kun." Blue kawaii ranger Mika happliy replyed back. "Sechichi-senpai?" Sechichi started blushing. "NOW DESTORY HERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Zigamegen yell. "TAK DIS U BAKAZOIDZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!" As Mika's kawaii desu power ranger sentai power destroyed all the bakazoildz. "NONONONONONONONONONO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Zigamegen yelled. " Go Mika Sechichi yell" "MWAHWAHAAAWAHAAHAHAHHWAHWHAHWHHAHWHAHAHHWWHWHHWAWHAWWHAWHAWH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Zigamegen laughed. Do u really think u hav da power to destroy me ?" "NONONOONONOONNONONONONONO MIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sechichi pashingily yelled. "Sechichi-kunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mika yell as Zigamegen shock her wth her lighting. Mika fall down cause da lighign hurt. "MIKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sechichi yell. "MWAHWHAHWHAHWHHHWAWHHWWA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! laughed Zigamegen. I guess she's shocked." Said Zigamegen as Mika slowily started speaking. "I...I...go.got ka..wa..ie..POWERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mika yell as Zigamegen was in shock. "WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT U UPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Zigamegen sid. "Zigamegen. Sechichi said. "Wat? she replyed. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... "I summon my kawaii ranger sentai power and summon Zigadragonkawaiigoddess. As ZigaDragonKawaiiGoddess was summoned it hit Zigamegen and she gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo flyin. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Screamed Zigamegen as she flew up in da air. "Aigato Sechichi-kun." Mika thanked him. "yeah." Sechichi said. "WAIT A MINUTE HOLD UPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" As Mika and Sechichi look to see da princelable. "What in the name of god's kawaii japan is going on here!?" "well ummm." Mika and Sechichi say studering. "WELLL!" HE YELL. "My unkawaii baka teacher ate soumthing bad and da place blow up. Mika said to the Princleble. "I guess I got to stop bring Sushi burritos to the teacher louge" Said the Princleble. '..But im still watching this place." he said walking away. After that Sechichi and Mika parted ways and went back home. (LATER AT NIGHT) "zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. Ahahahahah Sechichi-kun......pwwhwhzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.. aoooooooo yeah. Mika said drooling in her sleep dreaming about Sechichi-kun. The wind blew open her window. "So she's the chosen one. Mika.. the blue ranger. Said a mysterious voice. ...."well good night he said as he leep of the window. "ahgahaghag is someone there ? Mika raised her head. just imagination." Mika went back to sleep. Category:Kawaii Rangers Sentai Category:Episode